


Catch me

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

          Louis and Harry’s mutual favorite time was when they got to go back to their apartment and just relax. They were sprawled on the couch watching some inane movie, Harry leaning into Louis’ chest, his butt and legs between Louis’. Louis shut off the television.

            “That was a stupid movie, huh?”

            Harry nodded, twisting his body around so that he was facing Louis. “Very, very stupid.”

            Louis’ back slid down off the arm rest so that he was laying flat on the couch, Harry straddling his hips.

            “I suppose the quality doesn’t matter, though,” Louis said, his breath becoming ragged as Harry started kissing and biting at his neck. “As long as the bonus scene is like this.”

            Harry smiled against Louis’ skin and shifted up to his mouth, pressing his lips to Louis’ as he started pushing his hands up underneath Louis’ soft shirt. 

            Louis groaned lightly, arching up into Harry.  He started undoing buttons on Harry’s shirt, not letting Harry break the kiss as he did so.  Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip _almost_ too hard, and Louis’ last traces of inhibitions snapped and he writhed under Harry, trying to remove as much clothing from Harry as he could while simultaneously kissing Harry with all the force he could muster.

            Harry moaned and broke the kiss, moving down to undo the button of Louis’ jeans quickly. Louis tugged Harry back by his hair, the tug at his curls making him let out a high whimper.  Harry was pushing against Louis, trying to get rid of any gap between their bodies, especially their mouths, and Louis was making light noises, tugging on Harry’s hair and subconsciously arching up into Harry, eliminating any remaining space between them.

            “Hey, you didn’t answer the door, so I used my key and -” Liam stopped talking and walking abruptly, making Niall and Zayn crash into him from behind.  They stepped to the side to see what Liam had been frozen by, and both of them developed identical, shocked expressions.   

            “Oh,” Zayn said, staring blankly. 

            They’d tumbled off the couch when they’d heard Liam talking, but it was still clear what had been going on.  Even if it hadn’t been clear, Liam had seen them before they’d stopped, so he would have been able to enlighten the others.

            Louis was struggling to stand up and get off Harry, getting caught between the couch and the coffee table.  He finally careened to his feet, nearly slipping on a stray remote.

            Harry scrambled to his feet the moment Louis was off him, and he adopted an innocent expression.

            “So…um…” Liam blinked. “Uh.”

            Harry started fixing his clothes, straightening out his shirt and buttoning a few buttons that had come undone.  Louis was doing the same, awkwardly buttoning his jeans with a bashful expression on his face.

            “Huh,” Niall said. “That was unexpected.”

            Louis and Harry remained silent, looking rather terrified.

            “So, is this a regular thing?” Liam asked, his eyes wide.

            Harry nodded, looking sheepish.

            “How long has it been regular?” Zayn asked, sounding alarmed.

            “A few months,” Louis muttered, shifting his weight around.

            “How many is a few?” Niall asked.

            “Thirteen,” Harry said, gazing down at the floor.

            “Are you serious?” Liam asked incredulously. “An entire year and we didn’t have a clue?”

            “We weren’t being very secretive,” Louis said. “We’re all over each other in interviews.”

            “That’s true,” Zayn said. “We’re just dumb.”

            “Wait, so are you actually together, or do you just do…that?” Niall asked.

            “We’re actually together,” Louis said.

            “Aw,” Zayn said. “That’s nice.”

            Harry made a face at him. “Why are you guys here?”  
            Liam shrugged. “We were bored.”

            They all stood there silently for a moment.

            “Okay, bye,” Harry said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

            “Oh, god, does that mean that the noises I always hear when I’m in the next room over from Louis is…you two?” Zayn asked, wrinkling his nose.

            “Uh, yeah,” Louis said. “Sorry about that.”  
            “I always just thought you had random girls in,” Zayn said. “Actually, I guess this is better…It’s still really disturbing, though.”  
            “Good. Bye.” Harry said, making the same little waving gesture. “Go on, shoo.”

            Niall rolled his eyes and headed out, Liam and Zayn following momentarily.

            “I think I’m scarred,” Liam muttered, barely audible.

            “I heard that!” Louis exclaimed.

            “Get out of our apartment!”


End file.
